It Always Starts With A Mission
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: It all started with a mission to babysit. After being caught kissing what will happen. SasuHina


Sasuke pulled her through the hall by her long hair; he threw her against the wall, knocking her out effectively. Sasuke smirked knowing he had ruined her beautiful wedding dress. She wanted a child; just not from him…she loved Naruto. But he, however, had married her, so she would have his children. This was the one thing Hiashi had ever given him, so he planned to make good use of it. He wanted-no needed a child, and she would give it to him. "Hinata…"

_**Three days earlier…**_

_**Hinata walked hesitantly towards Hokage tower, "I-I wonder who m-my partner will b-be." Hinata had prepared a small lunch for the two of them. She opened the door revealing the Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata came close to dropping the food. Sasuke scowled at her, she annoyed him greatly. Hinata sat the food down beside her as she stood at attention for the Hokage. Tsunade's voice boomed loudly, "Okay! Well you two will be taking care of a four year-old for two days, while the mother goes to see the child's father. Understood!?"**_

_**Hinata smiled, "Y-yes!"**_

_**Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn." Hinata walked out the door, followed by Sasuke. Sasuke watched as she carefully held out a container of food; he hit the container with his hand, splattering food against the wall. Hinata chewed on her bottom lip, but she decided it best to leave. Sasuke looked at the defeated food, "Dumb bitch…"**_

_**Hinata wiped at her tears as she walked to the house where they were supposed to meet. Sasuke had arrived earlier, and watched her approach. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes, "Toys…she actually bought toys." Hinata slowly walked towards Sasuke. He 'hned' at her. **_

_**She smiled, "G-good afternoon U-Uchiha-san. I'm sorry I d-dropped your f-food earlier. Um…l-let's go."**_

_**Sasuke looked at her in an odd motion; he turned around, "Shit fan-girls!" Sasuke started to look for an escape, well he found it. Hinata started to say something until she felt warm, soft lips press against hers. Sasuke smirked against her lips as he heard several fan-girls scream. He watched them run away with huge anime tears falling. Sasuke pulled back from her, "That meant nothing; I just needed to make them leave."**_

_**Hinata started feeling light-headed, that was her first kiss. Sasuke had to admit he did like kissing her, but he didn't need a girlfriend. Although neither of them knew someone was watching. Sasuke waited for her to move, but she just stood there. Sasuke sighed, and grabbed her hand pulling her along. "Hinata-chan just call me Sasuke. No more Uchiha-san, crap." **_

_**She nodded as they arrived at the house, "H-hello Ms. Hamurone."**_

_**They woman smiled sweetly, "Hello Hyuga-san, Uchiha. I will go get my daughter, Aoi."**_

_**The woman came back with a small child walking beside her. Hinata crouched down and smiled at her, "Hello Aoi-chan."**_

_**The little girl jumped on Hinata hugging her tightly, "Hi!" She walked over to Sasuke, and hugged his shins tightly, "Hi…y-you scare me."**_

_**Hinata looked at the ground, "Me too. But I think he is a big softie under that glare. He j-just doesn't like meeting new people."**_

_**The child smiled at Hinata and Sasuke, who glared. Aoi giggled, "I think you're right…ohhhh your both in loooove, right!"**_

_**Hinata blushed deeply, and Sasuke just stared, "Why the hell would I love her?"**_

_**Aoi laughed, "You're holding her hand silly." Sasuke quickly dropped Hinata's hand.**_

_**Hinata pulled the child inside, and began making dinner for the three of them. Sasuke growled as the little girl played with his hair and put make-up on him. Hinata arranged the food onto the plates. She sat a plate in front of Sasuke, then another in front of Aoi. Hinata quietly ate her food giggling every time she would see Sasuke's new look. After she finished she noticed Sasuke still hadn't eaten. Sasuke looked at her, "Get this stuff out of my hair and the make-up off my face."**_

_**Hinata giggled as she pulled rubber bands out of Sasuke's hair. Hinata continued to run her fingers through his hair, even after all the rubber bands were gone. Sasuke wasn't going to tell her to stop, but Aoi did. Hinata smiled, Sasuke groaned, and Aoi yawned asking Hinata to take her to sleep. Hinata picked her up and carried her to her bed. Aoi pulled Hinata down beside her, and fell asleep. Hinata watched her sleep for a few minutes. She kissed her forehead and walked out closing the door behind her, "I can't wait to have children."**_

_**Sasuke sat in the living room, he almost smiled when Hinata walked back through the door. Hinata sat beside him and started stroking his hair again. Sasuke fell asleep; Hinata stopped stroking his hair and laid her head on his shoulder. Hinata closed her eyes and join the rest of the in sleep.**_

_**Sasuke woke up about an hour later; he sighed and carried Hinata bridal style to the guest bedroom. He lie down beside her and fell back asleep, "Goodnight Hinata."**_

_**The next morning…**_

_**Hinata sat up, Aoi was sitting on her stomach, causing an uncomfortable pressure. Hinata gently picked her up and carried her back to the kitchen. Hinata fixed breakfast, and gave everyone their share. Sasuke sat next to Aoi, she was begging him to play dolls with her. Sasuke frowned; he grabbed a Barbie and ripped it's head off, "That's how I play dolls, now leave me alone."**_

_**Aoi started crying, "S-she was m-my fav-favorite!!!" Hinata frowned and uncharacteristically slapped Sasuke. Hinata quickly fixed the doll. She felt Sasuke radiating an evil aura, and suggested that Aoi go to her room. Hinata gulped as she turned around to meet Sasuke face-to-face. Sasuke wrapped his hands around her throat; he pinned her up against the wall, still choking her. Aoi had heard Hinata coughing and ran back in the room.**_

_**Sasuke continued to choke her; Hinata watched as tears filled Aoi's eyes. Hinata did her best to smile, "A-Aoi, sweetie…go play…with your dolls." Aoi shook her head; she didn't want to leave Hinata. Hinata coughed harshly, "GO!" Aoi ran into her room crying. Hinata began to claw Sasuke's hands; he hissed in pain, but refused to let go. Hinata vision started to blur, her hands fell to her side, and she slowly closed her eyes. Sasuke dropped her to the ground, he wasn't going to kill her, merely teach her a lesson. Hinata started taking deep breaths between coughs.**_

_**Sasuke realized he had gone too far, and she was no longer breathing. He quickly opened her mouth, pinched her nose together, and began to force her to breath. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, "You're lucky I didn't just let you die." Hinata went to the bathroom and threw up, then she took a shower. She walked into Aoi's room and picked her up, stroking her hair. **_

"_**Hina…why did he do that?"**_

_**Hinata stared at the floor, "Honestly…I don't know." She ran water for Aoi and sat on the cabinet while she took a bath. "Don't worry he won't hurt you, I just think he's too emotional." Hinata handed her a towel and a blue dress she had secretly bought on her way to the house.**_

_**Aoi smiled brightly, and started hugging Hinata, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Hina-chan!" Hinata helped her change, and held her hand as they walked to the main room. Sasuke was sitting on the couch glaring at a turned off TV. Hinata frowned at him, along with Aoi, "Guess what meanie-san; Hina-chan is taking me to get ice cream and not you, ha ha!"**_

_**Sasuke stood up grabbing an umbrella, "I'm coming with you; I'm bored here." Hinata didn't want him to come, but she knew better than to protest. Aoi stuck her tongue at him and Sasuke glared at her evilly. Hinata held Aoi's hand tighter, and put herself in the center, placing Aoi farther from Sasuke.**_

_**They arrived at the ice cream parlor, with Aoi dancing with joy. Hinata ordered Aoi a strawberry double scoop, herself a vanilla single scoop, and Sasuke a death by chocolate triple scoop. Sasuke eyebrow twitched, "You trying to say something with this?"**_

_**Hinata smiled bitter-sweetly, "No, my dear master Sasuke."**_

_**Sasuke smirked, "Now you're just being a smart-ass." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for the ice cream…"**_

_**Hinata dropped her spoon and splattered Sasuke with ice cream. Hinata grabbed several napkins, "I'm sorry!"**_

_**After Hinata made sure he was back to his non-ice cream splattered look she relaxed. While Sasuke thought she had her guard down he dipped his spoon in her ice cream, and quickly shoved it in his mouth. He smirked in accomplishment. "Heh,"**_

_**Hinata blinked, "So now…you smirk at my ice cream?"**_

"_**You saw!?"**_

"_**Caught with your spoon in my ice cream."**_

_**Sasuke frowned, "Can we go now?" Hinata giggled and nodded. Aoi smiled happily as she skipped with Hinata back to the house. Sasuke followed them, just…not skipping.**_

_**Hinata tucked Aoi into her bed and walked back to the living room. Hinata noticed there was light only from one candle in the room and Sasuke was missing. She tensed as she a velvet cloth was lowered over her eyes, and tied securely behind her. A voice whispered in her ear, "No byakugan…" **_

_**Hinata gulped, "S-Sasuke-kun?"**_

_**Sasuke held her closer to him, "Maybe…" he turned her around and kissed her lovingly. **_

_**Hinata pulled back, "S-Sasuke…I-I can't."**_

_**Sasuke held her looser, "Can't what? Have sex with me?" Sasuke watched with his ever sharp eyes as she nodded. Sasuke sighed, "Hinata…I had no intention of doing that."**_

_**Hinata relaxed more, "Oh…"**_

_**Sasuke rubbed her back soothingly, "Hinata-chan you really are beautiful. Definitely better than Sakura; I don't know why Naruto is so oblivious…"**_

"_**Y-yeah…he i-is." Sasuke simply hugged her. "Sasuke, Aoi's mother will be here in a few um…actually I think she is here already." **_

_**Sasuke sighed, "Hn." Sasuke gently untied the cloth and began to walk out the door. Hinata quickly caught up with him, said goodbye to Aoi's mother, and intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's. Sasuke looked at her with interest, "Hn?"**_

"_**M-mission complete. I think we should split up here-"**_

_**Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm walking you home." Hinata sighed as she walked beside him to the Hyuga compound. Hinata smiled as she saw the gates.**_

"_**W-well goodbye Sasuke-kun. Thanks for walking me here."**_

_**Sasuke smiled, "Close your eyes Hinata-chan…" Hinata closed her eyes, letting go of Sasuke's hand. Hinata blushed as Sasuke kissed her for the forth time.**_

_**Sasuke smiled again and hugged her as he began to jog to his house. Hinata froze as she felt a presence behind her. She hesitantly turned around to face Neji and her father. "F-f-f-f-father…N-Neji-kun I-"**_

_**Haishi's voice interrupted her, "What was that?"**_

_**Neji frowned deeply, "Hinata-sama, an Uchiha…you should be ashamed."**_

_**Haishi glared at Neji, "Watch your mouth, Fugaku and Mikoto were astounding people, as were all the Uchiha clan except Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."**_

_**Hinata stared at the two, they were all so absorbed into their argument that everyone including Hinata failed to notice Sasuke was back with his arms draped around Hinata's shoulders. "Um…yo!"**_

_**Haishi, Neji, and Hinata jumped and gasped when they noticed Sasuke. Hinata blushed a lot darker than before, "S-Sasuke-kun what are y-you still doing h-here?"**_

_**Sasuke shrugged, but of course Haishi has to put in his opinion, "Neji knock Hinata out." Before Hinata could protest she was asleep in Sasuke's arms. "Now Uchiha, you are going to marry my daughter tomorrow, no exceptions. I have already sent invites to all your and Hinata's friends, informing them of a wedding. They will not know you two are getting married until the wedding day, neither will Hinata."**_

_**Sasuke's jaw was sitting comfortably on the floor until Sasuke decided to speak, "But she needs a wedding dress, a cake, best men, bride's maids, and Hinata…doesn't love me!"**_

_**Haishi smiled, "We already have dresses, tuxes, and a cake. As for best men and bride's maids: your best man is Naruto Uzumaki. Her bride's maid is Ino Yamanaka. Then you will each pic two more people to complete it."**_

_**Sasuke thought for a few seconds, "Um…Neji, I don't like you…but Hinata does so I want you, Kiba, and Naruto as my best men. Also Hinata would want Ino, Sakura, and Tenten as her bride's maids. But doesn't she, like, need to move in with me?"**_

_**Haishi smiled, "Yes, thank you Uchiha-san. I will see you tomorrow. Let Hinata stay here for tonight, and she will meet you on the aisle tomorrow. Goodbye."**_

_**Neji carried Hinata to her room, "Hinata-sama, goodnight."**_

_**Hinata grabbed his sleeve, "N-Neji-kun? Where is Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_**Go to sleep…you will see him tomorrow." Hinata stomach cramped up, why did he say it like that? Hinata decided to ignore it, for now and fell asleep. **_

_**The wedding day…**_

_**Sasuke stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, "Naruto…this is my wedding."**_

_**Naruto's eyes bulged, "WHAT!? Who…pleeease don't say Sakura-chan!"**_

_**Sasuke frowned, "No, it will never ever be your precious Sakura-chan. Actually…it's Hinata." Naruto started laughing, "What!?"**_

_**Naruto smiled, "Seriously, like your kids would be like mimes, or something. So who is really?" Sasuke glared at him, "Ohhhh…Sasuke I'm am so sorry, I thought you were joking. But Hinata is really pretty, oh well I get Sakura-chan."**_

_**Sasuke twitched, "I…I think I love her Naruto. But she doesn't know about the wedding yet. Her father announced it yesterday, but he didn't tell her. God, Naruto she going to hate me!"**_

_**Sasuke turned away from Naruto holding his hand over his face. Naruto didn't know what to do; he had never even known Sasuke could cry, and it wasn't hard to tell that he was now. Naruto thinking like a girl, tackled-err hugged Sasuke, "Don't worry man, she won't hate you. Trust me, Hinata, I don't think she hates anything. Just act like an emotionless bastard and she'll get through it. Beside you're going to make me cry."**_

_**Sasuke pushed Naruto off, "I need to go make sure everyone is ready, don't tell anyone. Also thanks Naruto." Naruto smiled cheerfully, as Sasuke walked back out to the people that were arriving. **_

_**Sakura was the first to spot Sasuke, "Wow, you look so cute in a tux! So whose wedding is it?" Sakura was already sticking to Sasuke's arm.**_

_**Sasuke shoved her off, "Mine." Sakura stared at him until people started pushing her aside.**_

_**At the Hyuga house…**_

_**Neji shook Hinata awake, "Hn oh Neji-kun…it is only 9:00, what's wrong?"**_

_**Neji handed her the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. "Put this and the veil on, your wedding is today. I'll fix your hair and Hanabi did your make-up while you we asleep." Neji quickly did a justu fixing Hinata's hair in a simply yet elegant bun,**_

_**Hinata was still in shock, "W-w-w-who i-is it?**_

_**Neji growled, "Sasuke…"**_

_**Hinata screamed in shock, "S-S-S-Sasuke!? But I-"**_

_**Neji sighed, "Hinata I know, but I can't do anything about it. From this day on your name is Hinata Uchiha. Sasuke even knew you wouldn't want to marry him; he tried to get your father to reconsider…but you should know," by this time Hinata was already in the dress and ready to go.**_

_**Hinata cried into her hands, "L-let's g-go. S-Sasuke shouldn't have to wait." Neji offered a sympathetic look, but Hinata just held his hand and climbed into the car. The rest of the ride was silent.**_

_**At the wedding…**_

_**Sasuke walked in with his best men and Hinata's bride's maids. It seemed everyone was in shock when they realized Sasuke was the groom. Even Kakashi, who was the minister.**_

_**Hinata took deep breath as she stood in front of the door with her father. He bent down to her, "Hinata, say I do…or else I will activate Neji's seal." Hinata gasped, but then the music started. Hinata stared at the ground as her father dragged her down the aisle. Sasuke stared at the ground as well, ignoring the whispers, odd looks, and 'what the hells.'**_

_**Kakashi looked at Sasuke in an odd way, "What is going on?"**_

_**Sasuke frowned, "Just ask us to say I do, and that's it. Nothing else or she will faint." Kakashi nodded.**_

_**Hinata glared at her father as she took her place next to Sasuke. Kakashi coughed to get everyone's attention, "Well I'm sure this is unexpected, but Sasuke has asked me to end this as soon as possible. So Hinata do take to be your husband."**_

_**Hinata shook her head no, "I-I do."**_

_**Sasuke glared at Haishi, "And Sasuke, do you take Hinata to be your wife?"**_

_**Sasuke sent one last death glare to Haishi, "I…do…"**_

_**Sakura began to yell angrily, "Why is she marrying my Sasuke-kun!?"**_

_**Sasuke glared at her with Sharingan activated, "Because she is being forced to. So shut your mouth or, I'll do it for you. And as for me being yours, why the hell would I ever consider you as anything besides a comrade!? I hate everything about you; the only reason I haven't killed you is because you are a fellow Konoha ninja. But if you really want to annoy me that much I might as well go back to the Sound to-" **_

_**Kakashi gripped Sasuke's shoulder lightly, "You should stop now; you're scaring your wife." Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata, her eyes were brimming her eyes, daring to fall. Sasuke swallowed his pride and asked Kakashi to continue. "Um I pronounce you man and wife, so kiss the bride." Hinata's hands fisted at her sides as Sasuke kissed her. Naruto noticed this and was about tell Sasuke until.**_

'_**Crack!'**_

_**Hinata punched Sasuke straight in his jaw. Sasuke turned his head back to the position it had been punched out of. Hinata eyes widened as she realized she had just punched Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spit blood in her face. "I should kill you…"**_

_**Naruto could see the fear in her eyes, "S-Sasuke, you need to stop."**_

_**Sasuke shoved Naruto away from him, "Uzumaki touch me again and you will regret it, I promise."**_

_**Naruto stared at him with determination, "Sasuke I know damn well you can fulfill that promise, but why the hell are you acting like this!?"**_

_**Sasuke closed his eyes, and began to grid his teeth, "Because she loves you…"**_

_**Naruto and Hinata were in shock, "S-Sasuke-kun…"**_

_**Sasuke snatched her hand and quickly led her outside, "We are going home." **_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

This chapter is a lot longer than the other ones, but tell me if I should continue, or just take it off. Anyways please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
